Lineage of the Moon
The Lineage of the Moon is a military organization of Kaldorei who fight to preserve Kaldorei influence and the interests of the Grand Alliance on an international scale. They have seen countless battlefields amongst the armies of the Alliance, feared throughout the Horde for their ferocity. The order has since disbanded. While the Lineage originally began as a body with ecclesiastical and ceremonial authority, its influence over the Sisterhood of Elune dwindled after the death of Elder Priestesses Anamaleth Mistbloom and Mavei Lightleaf. While Lineage of the Moon actively recruits new soldiers of all races, its primary membership consists of military-class Kaldorei. Despite the presence of High Elf Marshal Vincent Ravenwing, it claims a nearly non-existant Quel'dorei population. =History= ---- The Lineage of the Moon was originally founded in the chaotic days following the Great Cataclysm. The return of a Highborne presence in Darnassus prompted Elder Priestess Anamaleth Mistbloom to seek peaceable relations with her magically-inclined brethren from Eldre'thalas. Alongside her fellow Elder Priestess, Mavei Lightleaf, Anamaleth formed the Lineage of the Moon to promote cooperation between the Kaldorei and the Highborne on a large scale. Early History Originally, the order concentrated on recovering cultural relics and artifacts from a bygone age, and slowly expanded into military affairs after being approached by several coalitions for aid. The Bulwark would become staunch allies of the Lineage after it's inception, and the group of Kaldorei would join the congomlerate in many long-term military campaigns across Azeroth. After achieving great victory in the defense of Kalimdor, the Lineage became complacent. Following several changes in hiearchy and in-fighting that drove the officers apart, the order would eventually inherit Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow as Sentry Marshal. He acted as supreme leader in the stead of the Elder Priestesses when their health, families, or religious callings demanded their attention. Rise of the Partisans Eventually, Lineage would become the home of Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman, who sought political asylum in his home nation of Darnassus following the extrajudicial killing of Tendael Dawnlight. The Elder Priestess Anamaleth Mistbloom demanded the pardon of the Grand Marshal, arguing that his crimes following the Westbrook Military Tribunal were not crimes at all, but justice. Ashamal Shalah'aman also received support from the greater majority of The Bulwark and Lord Berenal Grayblade. Eventually, Maxen Montclair, Johannes Moorwhelp, and Erich Gottfried Manstein were forced to acknowledge the Grand Marshal's innocence, granting him a full pardon. Shortly after the ordeal, Ashamal Shalah'aman used his cunning and expertise in statecraft to ascend the ranks of the Lineage of the Moon until he was granted the honorable position of Sentry Marshal. Ruling alongside Jalcynter Swiftshadow in the abscence of the Elder Priestesses, the Lineage was brought into a new golden age of military supremacy. With the diplomatic and cool nature of Jalcynter and the ruthless efficiency of Ashamal, the Lineage's influence was vastly expanded. Untimely Death Tragedy struck the Lineage of the Moon when Anamaleth Mistbloom and Mavei Lightleaf met death on the battlefield. Killed by a rogue Orcish platoon in Ashenvale, the bodies of the Elder Priestesses were recovered and returned to Darnassus for a traditional Kaldorei burial ceremony. Jalcynter Swiftshadow and Ashamal Shalah'aman ascended to total leadership over the order following the untimely death of the Priestesses. The Sentry Marshals continued to grow apart due to differences in leadership style. Jalcynter believed that Ashamal was far too judgemental and harsh on the troops; likewise, Ashamal thought Jalcynter to be weak and malleable. Eventually, Jalcynter left with a small cadre of his loyal followers to form an offshoot order of Kaldorei known as Dor Serrar. The main force of the Lineage remained loyal to Ashamal Shalah'aman, who elected Vincent Ravenwing to rule beside him. Consolidation & Rapid Militarization Following Ashamal's ascension to leadership, the Lineage was rapidly militarized and shaped into a formidable fighting force, winning many victories along the coast of western Kalimdor and abroad. The Lineage of the Moon continues to maintain peaceful relations with Dor Serrar, Hand of the Goddess, and a canon of other Kaldorei orders based out of the Night Elven capital of Darnassus. Since it's formation, the Lineage of the Moon has adopted far more aggressive foreign policies, vocally denouncing the Horde and certain factions within the Alliance. Many of the order's former egalitarian qualities have been curbed in the name of military might and security. Disbandment Ashamal Shalah'aman eventually disbanded the Lineage of the Moon, returning to Stormwind City to continue his prosperous career as an Alliance officer. =Structure= The Lineage is ruled by a council of officers who take direct orders from the two military leaders of the order. The Marshals of the Lineage of the Moon hold absolute power over the affairs of the organization, and may override the will of the officers and members beneath them as they see fit. Despite this fact, the Lineage maintains some semblance of a senatorial system, and must answer to Tyrande Whisperwind directly. Ranks *'Grand Marshal': Held by one officer, currently Ashamal Shalah'aman. This rank is a result of the Grand Alliance influence over Kaldorei military structure, and rules absolutely over the Lineage. *'Sentry Marshal': Before the time of Ashamal, the Sentry Marshal rank acted as a military overseer and supreme commanding officer over the Lineage of the Moon. Now, the Sentry Marshal takes direct orders from the Grand Marshal, but may override and veto the votes of the council at will. *'Crescent Lieutenant': This is the highest rank that any member may traditionally hold within the Lineage. Crescent Lieutenants are elected only by the Sentry Marshal and Grand Marshal. They hold the greatest influence over the Council of Elders within the Lineage. *'Eclipse Captain': If Crescent Lieutenants are the right and left-hand men and women of the Sentry Marshal, then the Eclipse Captain serves this purpose for a Crescent. The duties of Captains range from relaying direct commands from the higher-ranked officers down to the reserves to attending the Council of Elders to make important decisions for the future of the Lineage and the security of Darnassus. *'Shan'do': This is a rank of ceremonial power, and one of the most honorable titles which may be bestowed upon a Kaldorei in his or her lifetime. While a Shan'do does not have any authority to take command of the Lineage of the Moon or its soldiers, they do attend the Council of Elders and have the right to vote and discuss important changes to policy. *'Moon Guardian': A Moon Guardian is an esteemed and elite veteran of the Lineage's greatest conflicts. While they may not hold the rank of an officer, they are universally honored and respected among the Lineage's own. *'Lineage Origin': The Origins are skilled soldiers who have been drilled in a variety of combat situations. They are the step above Moon Shields, and have gained enough experience to be recognized for their feats. *'Moon Shield': The rank-and-file of the Lineage's armies, and the most common rank within the Lineage itself. =Recruitment= ---- Becoming a member of the Lineage of the Moon is simple, and involves the following steps: *Submit in-game mail to any guild officer (Shan'do and above) or send a whisper to an online officer. *Attend an interview in which your character will be asked a series of questions related to their talents, former allegiances, and beliefs. *Be above level 60 as a non-hero class and above level 70 as a Death Knight. All races are welcome to apply, but Kaldorei have a significantly better chance of being accepted. Category:Lineage of the Moon Category:Organizations Category:Night Elf Organizations Category:Darnassus Organizations Category:Highborne Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Night Elf Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:The Bulwark Category:Darnassian Military